Tales From A Ninth Grade Flute Player
by Queenie914
Summary: Enter, Lilly Berg, the new girl at Kadic. An abandoned house, a wild goose chase and an evil supercomputer are just some of the things Lilly writes in her private blog. But what if someone were to get ahold on these findings? R&R!


**Tales from a Ninth Grade Flute Player**

**A/N:**

Hey, this is Queenie and I've decided as one as my New Year's Resolutions to take my writing skills to the public. I'm looking forward to any and all feedback coming from this (and I **love** constructive criticism) But please, if you read it, I need feedback on what to change. Even if you just glance at it-tell me why you don't wanna read it and I'll try and fix it. (I don't mean like if you hate one couple or something but if there's an actual problem like a character is OC) What else...oh, this is probably the shortest chapter in the story that I've written so far and this isn't my main writing style so if you like/don't like it let me know and I'll redo it. One more thing-everything in italics is Lilly thinking. So remember, reviews!

**Prolouge:**

When most people hear the word boarding school they probably imagine some brick building with rolling green lawns and cool dorm names like Springfield or Butternut, a perfect and carefree experience. And that's what I had thought too when my parents first mentioned Kadic about a year ago. How could I have know that in the next couple of months I would befriend the most hated girl in the school, travel halfway across the country looking for a professor and fight off a angry supercomputer? But I'm getting ahead of myself; maybe I should start from the beginning.

_----------_

My parents and I were never very close. When I had started kindergarten at the local elementary I remember watching most of my classmates being dropped off by their mothers or fathers while mine had just basically kicked me out. "Sorry," they had said. "We're late for our meeting at work. We have to make money now don't we?" And that's exactly what they did when they dropped me off at Kadic.

"Sorry Lilly," my dad glanced at his watch nervously. "We're late for a board meeting in Paris. You understand, right?"

I sighed and nodded yes; acting like the perfect daughter they wanted me to be.

"Bye sweetie." Mom smiled stiffly.

With that dad put the car in drive and took off, not even looking back to wave good bye.

This was so typical of them, always leaving, never caring what would happen to me.

I stood there in the middle of the driveway for a few minutes, watching the dust and gravel settle as my parents drove off.

"Miss, do you need any help?" a man with a brown office suit and graying hair came out of the building behind of me.

"Yeah, sure," I grabbed one of my bags lying beside me. "Thank you."

"No problem, I make it my job to help all of my students."

"You're the principal, Mr. Delmas, right?" I grabbed another travel bag.

"Yes uh…what is your name exactly?" we walked across what appeared to be the main lawn.

"It's Lilly."

Mr. Delmas turned the corner of a building and entered a side door, holding it open for me. "Well then Lilly, we need to get you your room number and class schedule. Follow me please."

After turning several narrow and poorly lit hallways we entered a main room with two stiff backed, puke green colored chairs which matched the paint on the surrounding walls. To the right stood a metal desk filled with frames of children at birthday parties or on roller coasters at amusement parks. Behind all of this a middle aged, blonde haired woman sat typing at her computer and humming to the radio which was resting on top of the computer.

"Nancy, insure that Miss Lilly gets her correct room number and class schedule. Then page Jim so he can guide Lilly to her new room. Now if you'd excuse me I'm off to a lunch meeting." After stating the instructions to Nancy he turned around and went down the same hallway we had come out of.

"This might take a while." Nancy glanced up at me and pointed to a chair. "How come your parents didn't go online and take care of all of this?"

"They're kind of busy; my parents help run a publishing company so there's not a lot of time…" I stared my flip flops.

"Very well, what's your last name?"

"Berg," I reached for a book at of my backpack. "Could you make sure I'm put in marching band?"

Nancy sighed and went back to typing.

The next couple of minutes were silent until a heavy set man with a bulky red and black jumpsuit came in.

"Nancy, you called?" he huffed out, landing in the seat beside me. The chair gave a muffled groaned as he settled down.

"Yes, Lilly, this is Mr. Morales-" Nancy made her way over to the printer on the other side of the room.

"But everyone calls me Jim. I'm the head PE coach, campus supervisor and all around handyman." Jim snapped on his matching headband out of his pocket.

I bit my lip and tried my best not to laugh.

"_This guy certainly is the pun of many jokes._"

"Here's your schedule dear." Nancy handed me a piece of paper. "And I'll give Jim your room number so he can help you find it, alright?"

Jim nodded his head and stuffed the sheet into one of his side pockets before bending down and grabbing my bags.

I took up my backpack and flute case and began walking behind Jim.

_"What a great year this is turning out to be. The first three people I meet are all staff members, and as an added bonus I'm the new kid."_


End file.
